Umbrella Story: Lux of Agatha
by Cheongmyeong
Summary: This is sequel to Cantus of Libera, Umbrella Story Season 1(after Umbrella vs FLLFFL(ALFA). Lux of Agatha is a kind of past part of Umbrella Story. If you haven't read Umbrella Story Season 1, I recommend you to read it first. You can check it in my profile. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.
1. Preview

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

Before you read: This is sequel to Cantus of Libera, Umbrella Story Season 1. If you haven't read Umbrella Story Season 1, I recommend you to read it first. You can check it in my profile in Fanfictionnet site or in Deviant Art.

All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one. And, the most important thing is that English is not my mother tongue, and it's my first time to write fanfics. Sorry for poor grammers, poor expressions, and everything due to my poor English skills.

* * *

Umbrella Story: Lux of Agatha Preview

"Please don't die on me, Agatha! Please!"

The man was embracing the woman with blood in her mouth. Her eyes smiled faintly, but her face became more and more pale. Her eyes closed by themselves.

"No, no! Please, please stay awake. Hang in there, Agatha. The ambulance is coming. So please…"

He shook her by the shoulder in order to wake her up. She also seems to struggle not to close her eyes. She fought to remain conscious, but it was all in vain. Right before she closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was the man putting her hand on his cheek. He was crying.

"Caligo…"

With her last word being the name of the man, the woman drew her last breath in the end.

* * *

On the top of the snowcapped mountains, there was a snow-covered ground. There was an open land, and some broken rocks were scattered on the ground. And in the middle of the plain, there was a middle-aged gladiator lying inanimate on the ground. And next to him, a long sword stood on the ground.

And another gladiator was kneeling in front of the man. A huge wrench was placed on his right side.

* * *

Guess who the two gladiators are!

Here's a hint: /-5DMj-a1UaE-it's a YouTube video. You can add this at the end of the Youtube web address(~~~ /).

.

I'm working on Lux of Agatha Prologue. The prologue will be released soon.  
Prepare for Season 2!


	2. Umbrella Story Main Characters

Umbrella Story Main Characters

Before you read: I don't own any of these characters except my oc, Pax. The settings and background informations might be different from what the creators(Resh, Terkoiz) of those RHGs made.

* * *

1\. Umbrella(M/19)

Real name: Unknown

Code name: Umbrella

Race: Human

Color: Black

General Appearance: Purple eyes

Weapon: Umbrella-X768, Jetpack

Description: Originally he belongs to Umbrella Division, and he got his mission from Commander Red, who is the head of the Division. Commander Red gave him the mission to terminate Franky, Clan Nemesis, and Alfa. But Umbrella failed all the missions, and the side effect of his weapons were so severe that Commander Red decided to terminate him. But Umbrella told him that he will invade the DMC and kill Alfa, and at his word, Commander Red decided to use other gladiators in Dojo to finish Umbrella. Umbrella couldn't think that he was abandoned by Commander Red, so he received his final mission and invaded into DMC to kill Alfa. But he was captured alive by Pax and Oxob. After that, at the court he almost died because of the gladiators who insisted his death sentence. But Top sticks gave him second opportunity to redeem his mistakes, so he could start his new life.

Now, he joined in Clan Nemesis to destroy Umbrella Division, and to get the cure to his radiation damage. The side effect of the radiation was severe internal injuries, loss of his past memory, blunted affect and so on. But with the cure Jade gave to him, his internal injuries and some side effects were almost cured. Now, he's a co-leader of Clan Nemesis.

Weakness: His physical stamina is not good compared to other gladiators, and he can't fight well without his Umbrella-X768.

2\. FLLFFL(M/55)

Real name: Alfa

Code name: None

Race: Human

Color: Light green

General Appearance: One-arm warrior

Weapon: Jet-Engine sword

Description: He is the strongest gladiator in Dojo. And he is one of the gladiators who made Dojo and GMC(Gladiators Meditation Committee). In the middle of his mission, he saw Pax who was in danger and saved her. After that, he tried to train her as a gladiator but her low stamina was quite inadequate for the swordsmanship(swords were too heavy for her). So he asked Oxob to train her. Recently, he fought Pulse and won the battle, but he lose his right arm. After the substantial reward was being offered on Umbrella's head, he decided to solve this issue by himself. But during the battle, he didn't kill Umbrella but just destroyed Umbrella's jetpack to stop him without killing him. But Alfa lose in the end because of the handicap of losing one arm.

He almost died because of bleeding a lot, but healer Bonum and other healers saved his life. Now, he is recovering in the Intensive Care Unit in DMC(Dojo).

Weakness: He's weak at other(especially women and children)'s tear.

3\. Pax(F/24)

Real name: Unknown

Code name: Unknown

Race: Human

Color: Light pink

General Appearance: Long braided pink hair and small square-shaped headband and ribbon

Weapon: Extensible staff

Description: When she was a kid, she was kidnapped by someone. The villain did a medical experiment on her body because he wanted to make an ultimate human weapon. But the experiment failed, and the side effects of the experiment were so severe. Then he ordered his men to terminate her, and she was about to die. But Alfa(FLLFFL) saved her and destroyed the base. After that, she became his student and Alfa taught her. And Jade, the leader of Clan Nemesis, made the cure and gave it to Pax. The cure helped Pax to recall her forgotten memory, and she finally recalled her duty. And now she's trying to find –spoiler-. Now she is a healer belong to Dojo Medical Center(DMC). Her fighting skill is Taekwondo.

Weakness: Her physical stamina is very low. Her low stamina was also the reason why the experiment done to her failed. And she is directionally challenged.

4\. Commander Red(M/?)

Real name: Unknown

Code name: Commander Red

Race: Human

Color: Red

General Appearance: Red eyes

Weapon: Unknown

Description: He is the head of Umbrella Division. He decided to terminate the gladiators who can be potentially lethal hazards to Division. So, he gave Umbrella the missions to kill them. In the end, he knew that Umbrella can't overcome the side effects of his weapons, and tried to terminate him.

Weakness: Unknown


	3. Prologue

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

Before you read: This is sequel to Cantus of Libera, Umbrella Story Season 1. If you haven't read Umbrella Story Season 1, I recommend you to read it first. You can check it in my profile in Fanfictionnet site or in Deviant Art.

All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one. And, the most important thing is that English is not my mother tongue, and it's my first time to write fanfics. Sorry for poor grammers, poor expressions, and everything due to my poor English skills.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Prologue

17 years ago.

GMC(Gladiators Mediation Committee) was located in the center of Garam city, which is near Dojo's border. In fact, this building with broad green fields was once a chateau and it had been renovated into the headquarter of GMC. Except some rooms, rest of the rooms were used as offices handling some works related to gladiators or used as reception room. This mansion usually was in a quiet and calm atmosphere, but today, at least until one hour ago, it was crowded with gladiators who came to celebrate the 1st anniversary of the establishment of GMC. Now, the celebration party was over and all the guests went back home.

Leaning against a small table in the balcony of the mansion and feeling the cool breeze, Caligo closed his eyes and brought back his memory.

 _"_ _Please don't die on me, Agatha! Please!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _No, no! Please, please stay awake. Hang in there, Agatha. The ambulance is coming. So please…"_

 _"_ _Caligo…"_

"What are you thinking about?"

At the sudden voice, Caligo opened his eyes and look at the origin of the voice. Xorta was looking down at him, with his right hand on crutch. On his left hand was a tray with two glasses of wine. Caligo hurriedly get the tray and put it on the table.

"Ah, thank you. Why didn't you tell me to bring them?"

"Because you look quite serious. What's up? Did something happen during the party?"

At his word, Caligo paused for a moment while thinking about something. Then he looked at Xorta's crutch for a moment, and he handed one of the glasses to Xorta. Xorta sat on the chair and took the glass of wine.

Caligo and Xorta clinked the glasses and drank the wine in silence.

"…I need to clean the reception room."

"Housekeepers have already done it."

"And kids?"

"Reana and Stell went to bed."

Caligo nodded and sipped the wine. Looking down at his glass, he didn't say a word for a while.

After a while, he opened his mouth.

"I've been thinking of Agatha. And Gaon."

"Um…"

As if the memory of them lingers on him, Caligo slightly closed his eyes. For the past year, he sometimes recalled the accident like a hallucination. His PTSD was better now compared to one year ago, he still had a vivid memory of that day when Agatha and Gaon died.

"But if you are in the doldrums all the time, they might be sad, too. You still have your family. You have to think about Reana and Stell."

"…"

"Ah, how was the party?"

"Oh, yes. The party is well and truly over. More people came than I expected. I thought many gladiators would hate to make this GMC.

Xorta laughed at Caligo's word.

"Well, maybe they finally realized that in fact they were similar to runaway horses.

At his word, Caligo laughed loudly. Xorta was one of the people who helped him when he and Top sticks were trying to establish the committee. The committee had a hard time to raise fund for the establishment, and at that moment, Xorta let them lend his mansion and support them financially.

"Thank you, Xorta. Without your help, we couldn't make it in a short time like this."

"Never mind."

Caligo and Xorta restarted their conversation. As the night advanced, the green grass was swaying in the gentle breeze.

* * *

1 year before GMC(Gladiators Meditation Committee) established

Without people wandering in the park, the metal weapons clashing sound could be heard. Sometimes explosions could be heard.

In the center of the park, two gladiators were fighting. Each of them had their own weapon, but those were quite different from normal weapon. One man was holding a long sword with a jet engine at the end of the grip. Another man had a gun with a slightly long gun barrel. The man used the long barrel for blocking Alfa's blade. And everytime he pulled the trigger, it shot dark green projectiles and the projectiles blew up the things surrounding the two gladiators.

"I suggest you to give up, ATROX. There's nothing left that you can blow up. Haven't you done all the fireworks?"

"Shut up! I'll see until when you can keep that attitude, ALFA(FLLFFL)!"

The metal clashing sound was heard again.

* * *

Author's note:

This is a past story of Cantus of Libera. It will feature the background stories of this whole Umbrella Story Series. These days I'm writing Season 2 chapter 13 in Korean, and Korean readers said that the story gets interesting after chapter 12. I agree at that opinion. Haha. Familiar characters(even in this chapter), familiar scenes.

The gun that Atrox uses was inspired by Beretta M92FS, the gun that Preston uses in the movie 'Equilibrium'.

+I'm so sorry for late updates.

I have some news, good news and bad news.

Good news is

I start my job as a nurse at the ICU from 2/15.

It's my first job after I graduate from the university.

Bad news is

I think there won't be enough time to translate fanfic regularly.

Because lots of newbie nurses have difficulties in adjusting to their job...

But I do not quit translating this. After I received an e-mail from the hospital about a week ago, I tried to complete writing season 2 in Korean, and finally, I finished it. Season 2 consists of 26 chapters including prologue and epilogue. And it's much longer than season 1. It will feature the creation of Umbrella Division, and the past stories of season 1 characters. There'll be Andre, Alfa, Yupia, Mr. pix, Vlak, Xiaoxiao, Wrench, Umbrella, Pax, Bonum and so on.

So, what I have to do now is just translating. Writing Storyline is the most difficult thing, and I'm done with it. So just translating won't be that hard...

It'll just take time to translate things, like... one chapter for 2 weeks or at worst, one chapter for a month... But I'm not giving up.

Sorry for late updates and late announcement. I'll upload next chapter as soon as possible.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 1

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

Before you read: This is sequel to Cantus of Libera, Umbrella Story Season 1. If you haven't read Umbrella Story Season 1, I recommend you to read it first. You can check it in my profile in Fanfictionnet site or in Deviant Art.

All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one. And, the most important thing is that English is not my mother tongue, and it's my first time to write fanfics. Sorry for poor grammers, poor expressions, and everything due to my poor English skills.(I'm Korean and we don't use English that much)

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter1

18 years ago

"I suggest you to give up, Atrox. It seems like there's nothing left that you can blow up. Haven't you done all the fireworks?"

"Shut up! I'll see until when you can keep that attitude, Alfa!"

Atrox rasied his weapon and pointed the gun at Alfa. At the end of the gun barrel was generated another dark green projectile. Alfa shielded himself with his katana and countered the green projectile. But he had to move back few steps due to the energy of the projectile. Alfa put his katana on the ground to balance himself.

"I need to admit that the green energy thing-projectile is quite stronger than I've thought. So what is that exactly? I'm sure that it's not a kind of typical bomb or something."

"If you're so curious."

At the end of the barrel was shooted the beam again. But Alfa rolled to the side and the fire was missed.

"Damn it!"

Atrox raised his gun in front of his face, and he stretched his arm with the gun to the right. At the same time, the long barrel devided into few parts, and the spent catridges were seperated from the barrel and fell to the ground. After that, the center of the gun barrel started to be filled with dark green light and transformed into original shape.

Watching the green man reloading the gun, Alfa thought. When he received a challenge to this match from Atrox, he had no idea who is this guy. Because he wasn't that 'people person', he hadn't interacted with other gladiators that much. But he was still interested in the battles like other gladiators, so there's almost no gladiator that Alfa doesn't know. But about this gladiator, who uses this weird weapon, Alfa had never heard of.

But the most important thing at the moment was that this place, where Alfa and Atrox are doing the battle, was a public place that civilians were usually wandering around.

"Hey, Atrox. I understant that you want to beat me, but... if you are going to keep destroying things around here, how about postponing out battle to another day? Actually I thought this match won't last long like this so I accepted your challenge on the spot, but I'm sure that in a few moments civilians will come if they hear the explosions. You know, as a matter of fact, some civilians and governments are critical of us. So-"

BOOM!

Before Alfa could finish his word, another energy beam was fired and it sang past Alfa's face. A stream of blood flowed from the new wound on his face. Behind him, the energy beam that past him was crashed into the nearby tree.

Alfa looked around and found the half-broken tree. Alfa sighed. He regripped his katana. A violet colored spark started to be released from the handle.

"Let's finish this quickly."

"Huh."

Clank!

Atrox fired another shot, and it hit the ground where Alfa stood just a few seconds ago. As the crushed rockes whirled into the air, Alfa jumped over the projectiles and keep dashing to the dark green stickman. The gunman was tried to hit Alfa, but all the shots were missed. Before he could dodge himself, the swordman hacked the gun with his sword. At the impact, Atrox lost his grip on the gun and he fell down to the ground.

And Alfa began to punch on the gunman's face with his right fist while pressing his neck with his another hand.

"I-"

"Urgh-"

"-told you"

"W-wait-"

"-to stop"

"Fuck-!"

To escape from the hand pressing his neck, Atrox tried to provoke Alfa and take a chance. But when he got that Alfa actually doesn't care the insults, he tried another thing.

"Your sword SUCKS!"

"WHAT?!"

This time, it works and Alfa got mad. Alfa stopped the punch and threw the gunman to the side. Atrox fell to the ground with a groan but he didn't lose consciousness. Instead, he looked around and found his gun near him. He dragged himself up to his feet and dashed to it.

Alfa also saw that and using the jet engine at the end of the sword's grip, he dashed to Atrox to stop him, but it was too late. Atrox already raised the gun and pointed it to Alfa's face.

"Oh shit-!"

"This is the end, Alfa!"

0.1 second before the energy beam crush into his face, Alfa barely managed to make a quick dodge to the side. Alfa could smell his broken hair burning and at the same time, he felt horrified. But his burning hair wasn't the reason that made him shudder. When he rolled over to the side, he could hear a man-boy-'s voice and a woman's scream behind him.

"Gaon, watch out!"

BOOOOOOOOM!

As the projectile explodes, the place was filled with smoke. On the ground were littered with a torn shopping bag and some groceries that the woman and the boy had held until few seconds ago.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi everyone. Long time no see.

It's been 2 months since I start my job as a nurse in ICU.

It was really hard for 2 months. And I'm still trying to adjust to my new life.

I work 12 hours a day...haha

Anyway, sorry for late update. And sorry for awkward expressions. I haven't used English for 2 months...


	5. Chapter 2

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

Before you read: This is sequel to Cantus of Libera, Umbrella Story Season 1. If you haven't read Umbrella Story Season 1, I recommend you to read it first. You can check it in my profile in Fanfictionnet site or in Deviant Art.

All characters (except Healer Pax and Healer Bonum) belong to their creaters(Umbrella-Resh, FLLFFL-Terkoiz, and so on...). I only have copyrights of my characters(Pax and Bonum). And, this is just a fanfic, so settings and backgrounds about RHG characters might be far different from the original one. And, the most important thing is that English is not my mother tongue, and it's my first time to write fanfics. Sorry for poor grammers, poor expressions, and everything due to my poor English skills.(I'm Korean and we don't use English that much)

Lux of Agatha Chapter 2

Though the smoke irritated his eyes, Alfa hurriedly ran to the spot where the explosion happened. Because the smoke has not yet cleared from the site, Alfa barely make out the shapes and outlines of the surroundings. Alfa groped for the boy and the woman, but there was nothing. Only could he find some groceries and a torn shopping bag on the ground. When he was about to be relieved that the thing that he found was not corpses, something red came into his view.

Tensed up, Alfa cautiously appproached to the thing. He was horrified to see bloodstains on the ground. When he reached to the owner of the bloodstain, Alfa froze.

A woman, looking early-middle aged, was lying on her front on the ground, bleeding. Not far from her, a middle teenage boy was sitting down, staring vacantly at her.

Alfa ran to the woman.

Alfa put her on her back and checked her condition. Her breathing was heavy and labered, and the blood was dripping from her mouth. A wound on her flank was bleeding. Alfa shaked her shoulder to wake her up.

"Misses!"

"..."

"I'll call the ambulance right now. Please hang in there."

With one hand pressing the wound for hemostasis, Alfa pulled out his phone with another hand. He explained the situation to the ambulance team, and they answered that they'll be here in a few minutes. If they arrive in time, this woman can live.

Suddenly, the woman grasp Alfa's arm. Alfa was startled a little, and he looked down the woman's face. She was still bleeding from her mouth, but her lips were moving and look like she want to tell something.

"G...Ga...on..."

"Gaon?"

"My son..."

Alfa acknowledged that she was looking for her son, and he looked at the spot where he found the boy. The teenager was still in a daze, but at least he was not wounded. Around him, broken electric wires from the base were dangerously causing sparks.

"He's safe. But save your breath first. You need to stop the blood from your wound first-"

This time, she cough up blood. Everytime she coughs, more blood came out from her mouth. Her face became more and more pale.

"What shoud I do... Atrox!"

The gunman came across Alfa's mind. Alfa could help the woman, but someone has to check the boy's condition. And he was worried about the broken wires around the boy. The swordman looked around and he could find Atrox, who is just standing and watching the scene with his arms crossed.

"Atrox! Save the boy!"

"..."

But Atrox didn't move a step. Looking at the irresponsible gunman, Alfa could feel anger rising inside him.

"Atrox!"

"All right, all right."

Atrox reluctantly approached the boy and grabbed and roughly pulled his arm. But the boy resisted.

"Let me go! How dare you attack my mo-"

"Hey, hey!"

Avoiding the boy's kick, Atrox continued.

"No, I didin't tried to kill your mom. What else I could do in that situation? If you don't like this, you could die instead of your mo-"

"Atrox, watch your language!"

Alfa shouted at the gunman. He was tried to stop the bleeding by using the jet engine of his sword. He really wanted to punch Atrox's face who spits out to a kid without thinking, but the woman needs immediate medical attention first. Though the bleeding amount reduced due to Alfa's first aid, but she was still harshly breathing with a groan.

"You two gladiators. Release the hostages. Drop your weapons and surrender now."

By the sudden siren, Alfa raised his gaze and he could find police cars around them. Police officers were pointing their guns at him and Atrox.

Alfa raised his one hand over his head, while his another hand still on woman's wound. As Alfa didn't follow the command, the officers griped their weapon a little harder. Half of them were pointing at Atrox and the boy. To prevent this situation from being worse, Alfa explained to the cops.

I'm Alfa, one of the gladiators. I didn't take them hostage. I just tried to give her first aid becuase they got caught into our fight. Please, she needs immediate medical care. I'll gladly accept any kind of punishment, just let me save her."

After listening to Alfa's explanation, the officers lowered their guns as if they understand what Alfa's saying. Two of them came out of the group and approached to Alfa and the woman. And Alfa could hear the siren of the ambulance. This woman can live. Relieved, Alfa sighed and looked at Atrox.

Atrox was pointing his gun at Alfa.

Alfa knew by intuition of the danger.

"Atrox! Stop!"

BANG!

Red energy projectile was fired from the end of the barrel, and it exploded on the spot by the sparking broken wires.

Author's note:

Here comes another chapter!

You may not believe this, but this is a fanfic of Resh's Umbrella. Really. Trust me. More and more familiar characters will appear.


	6. Chapter 3

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

Before you read: This is sequel to Cantus of Libera, Umbrella Story Season 1. If you haven't read Umbrella Story Season 1, I recommend you to read it first. You can check it in my profile in Fanfictionnet site or in Deviant Art.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 3

"Atrox! Stop!"

But it was too late.

BANG!

Red energy projectile was fired from the end of the barrel, and it exploded on the spot by the sparking broken wires. In an instant, the flame spreads out. Before he was able to think, Alfa bent low to the ground while shielding the woman.

Though he lowered his body as possible as he could, but Alfa groaned as the flame brushed against his back. But it was lucky that they were far from the source of the explosion, otherwise they might be dead.

As he feels that the flames started to die down slowly, Alfa lifted his head and looked around. The flames had already consumed the adjoining trees, and the grass in the park was reduced to ashes.

On the ground were the burnt corpses and the burnt clothes.

"No..."

After he laid the woman down on the ground, Alfa looked for the survivors. But all he found was the dead bodies of the cops. Among them were the corpes that was burnt terribly, it wasn't able to recognize the identity.

The sight made the top stick outraged.

"Atrox! Come out! What have you done!"

But there was no answer. Alfa looked for the spot where Atrox and the boy stood just a second ago. In a few minutes, Alfa found some burnt wires on the ground. It looks like melted due to the flame of explosion. But Atrox and the boy was no where to be found. Instead, something else came into his sight.

An overturned ambulance was burning in the flames.

The front window of the ambulance bursted into fragments, and driver's upper body was on the ground.

"Ha...haha..."

Alfa was at a loss for words. At least 3 minutes ago, Alfa was sure that the woman can live because she will get proper help at nearby hospital. But the explosion messed up everything, and the ambulance was overturned. And medical team who have nothing to do with this battle were dead.

Alfa called the ambulance again, but he wasn't sure how long it will take before the woman can get proper medical help. Acutally, he wasn't sure if she can stand until then.

It was then.

"Please don't die on me, Agatha! Please!"

Suddenly someone's cry sounded on behind Alfa. It was the direction where the woman was. Alfa ran to the spot and he could find a red-color stickman holding the bleeding woman.

"Agatha, please!"

The top stick could heard the urgent voice of the man. The man called her the name 'Agatha', embracing the woman's dying body. When Alfa approached to them, he could see the woman's face gets pale. Her eyes were smiling faintly, but they were slowly closed by themselves.

"No, no! Please, please stay awake. Hang in there, Agatha. The ambulance is coming. So please..."

He shook her by the shoulder in order to wake her up. She also seems to struggle not to close her eyes, but it was all in vain.

"Caligo..."

With her last word being the name of the man, the woman's body went limp.

"Agatha? Agatha! No! Don't die!"

The man tried to wake her up by shaking the woman's cold body, but it was all in vain. When he realized that fact, he hid his face on the woman's chest and started to cry.

Feeling devastated, Alfa was just watching them in silence. Again he could hear another ambulance arrived. Newly arrived police officers started to make a restricted area for crowded civilians. In the foreground of the police line, a five or six year old girl was holding the hand of a toddler next to her. Both of them were blankly looking at the man and the dead woman.

Alfa knelt in front of the man and the dead woman. He lowered his sword and laid it down on the ground. The man, probably the husband or the lover of the dead woman, had ceased to cry. He was just embracing the cold body of the woman.

When he thought the man now became calm down, the topstick tried to console the man in grief for the loss of the woman by laying his hand upon the man's shoulder. But when he did, the man whacked the hand.

"Go away. Before I kill you."

"..."

"Scram! Do you hear?"

Looking at the man shoot him a look that could've killed, Alfa wouldn't know what to tell him. This man looked like the woman's lover, and maybe the boy was their son. But Alfa and Atrox made them die. Of course the main reason of the explosion was Atrox, but Alfa felt guilty about that. If he would rather had been shot instead of the woman, if they would rather have fought at the other places...

"I'll take responsibility for this mess."

At Alfa's word, the man glared at the swordman with hateful eye. He shouted at the top of his voice in anger.

"Responsibility?! You?! Ha! Can you make dead person alive? No. You gladiators are all the same. To you, all the gladiators, the human life is cheap. You savages!"

Right after he finished his word, he gave Alfa a blow on the jaw. Alfa lost his balance and fell down to the ground. The man kept kicking at Alfa even when the swordman is down. Alfa could resist, but he didn't. He didn't nothing. He was responsible for this mess. Until when the cops ran across and pulled the man from him, Alfa was undergoing the beating saying nothing.

"Hey, hey! Stop! Just calm down!"

"Get off me!"

Three more cops were needed to stop Caligo from kicking. Caligo let out a bellow of rage, while shedding tears. When he calmed down a little, two cops approached to Alfa and helped him stand. Alfa's eyes never left the ground. He couldn't face Caligo. His body was covered with bruises and his face was dirty with ash.

Recognizing the appearance of Alfa who didn't resist at all, Caligo buried his face in his hands. Again, wail of grief filled the park and newly arrived medical team laid the woman's corpse down on the stretcher car.

A cloth covered the cold body of the woman.

* * *

Author's note:

Caligo and Agatha is my original character. But maybe you know one of them?

Maybe over ten characters will appear in this season 2, but only few of them will be my original character. Even though there'll be names that you've never heard of, but actually they are not my original characters. They are the characters that you all know.

그리고 한국인 독자분들께  
블로그에 엄브렐라 스토리 시즌 2 완결까지 나와있으므로 참고바랍니다.  
저 한국사람 맞아요. 가끔씩 제가 외국인인줄 알고 이 팬픽도 영어만 있는 걸로 아시는 분들도 계시길래...ㅎㅎㅎ 한글판 있습니다. 한글판을 영어판보다 먼저 썼어요.


	7. Chapter 4

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Rating: Fiction T

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

Before you read: This is sequel to Cantus of Libera, Umbrella Story Season 1. If you haven't read Umbrella Story Season 1, I recommend you to read it first. You can check it in my profile in Fanfictionnet site or in Deviant Art.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 4

"Sir, please open the door and talk with us."

This town, a little far from the city, had some detached houses here and there. It was late afternoon, there was no one hanging around, so it was quiet. Among this tranquility, continuous knock and doorbell ringing could be heard.

"We know you are in there. We just want to talk to you."

"So you gladiators can't talk without the hammer and sword, can you?"

Inside the house, someone's outraged voice came out. Andre and Alfa embarrassed a little, but they soon put down their own weapons on the ground and tried again.

"We have something to tell you, Caligo. Please open the door. Don't you want to know the reason why your wife and your son die at that day?"

At this word, the front door burst open and Andre was nearly hit by the door. But Caligo didn't appologize for that. He just glared at the two gladiators in front of him.

The look of Caligo was just someone completely dejected. His hair looks like a bird nest, and there were dark circles under his eyes. When Andre and Alfa looked through the front gate, the hallway was so gloomy that they could not make out the shapes and outlines of the furnitures.

Caligo glared at the gladiators through narrowed eyes. He was not the person who are interested in gladiators and battles, but he still know who this "Andre" is. Andre, one of the top sticks who is called "world beater", was also famous to civilians. At least, Caligo saw him on the battle video that citizens take. He knew that since last week Andre has visited his house and knocked the door several times, but it was his first time to see him in person.

But seeing Alfa wasn't the first time. The red stickman can't forget the name "Alfa". During the battle related to this "Alfa", his wife, his lover Agatha died.

"The reason why my wife and my son die? Ha! So you gladiators like to justify the reason why people die during your 'Strength Show'."

At his stingy word, Andre realized that he made a mistake. So he corrected it and tried again.

"What I just said can be misunderstood, sorry about that. No one has the reason to die, and I didn't purpose justifying the death. Just... don't you wanna know why they became embroiled in the battle? I know that right now the media buries the facts and report that it was just an explosion."

"..."

After listening to Andre's explanation, Caligo kept silent for a few moments. Finally, Caligo glanced at Alfa, and he saw Alfa didn't eye contact with him and just kept staring at the floor with a look of sorrow. Moments later, Caligo stepped aside on one side of the hallway.

"Thank you. Er... What about our weapon-"

Caligo just nodded, turned around and walked through the hallway.

The two top sticks picked up their weapons and followed Caligo. Passing through the hallway, they glanced at the furnitures on the wall. Drawls opened without being organized, and stand lamps on both side were faintly lit up. Some clothes and towels littered the floor.

Passing the long glooming hallway, they finally arrived at the reception room. To their surprise, the reception room was clean and neat. Though it was glooming because all the curtains were drawn, but it was far better than the hallway. The table in the middle of the area was clean without any dust, and the sofa looked comfortable. Neatly folded sheets and blankets were on the sofa. in front of the sofa, they could see fireplace that makes the room warm and bright.

When Caligo let the gladiators sit on the sofa, a baby crying was heard at the side of the room. Caligo immediately went to the direction, and two topsticks could see a baby cot. When he arrived in front of the cot, Caligo mumbled something quiet. Soon the crying stopped.

When looking around the surrounding, Alfa sensed someone's presence behind him. When he tried to find out what it was, Caligo opend his mouth.

"What do you want to talk?"

"I roughly guess when I visited here one week ago. And when the accident, that many casualties resulted, was just reported as just a 'simple explosion accident'."

"..."

Caligo just sat there and said nothing. About 1 minute later of silence, he started talking.

"So, don't you have the same idea with them? You also want to hide everything related to the battle. I was sure about that after I realized any news reporters haven't visited my house. No one is interested in this mess. No one is curious about why Agatha and Gaon died. And I also answer the threatening call at least once a day. A blackmail that if I breathe a word of it, they'll kill Reana and Stell too!"

Andre and Alfa both didn't know what to say. They knew that of course there are some groups that doesn't want to reveal the fact. There were some people who think this accident-if it is revealed to the civilians-would restrict the activities of gladiators. But they didn't know if they'll threaten the kids.

::rattle::

Andre, Alfa, and Caligo turned their head to the direction where sound was heard. A girl-maybe 5 or 6 years old-was coming forward to them, and she was holding a large plate with some tea cups. Alfa could remember the kid's face, because he saw the girl on the police line at that day-the day when he destroyed a family's life. Alfa hurriedly stood up but Caligo was fast. Caligo got the plate from the girl and put it on the table. Then, he picked up one of the blankets on the sofa and wrapped the blanket around the girl.

"It's cold, Reana. You might catch a cold. You didn't need to do this..."

"But mommy had always said we need to serve tea when guests come."

The word 'mommy' stopped Caligo's hand wrapping the blanket, but soon Caligo scooped the girl in his both arm and sat her down of the sofa. He sat next to the kid.

"Help yourself."

The girl said, taking her own mug from the plate. On the plate were one mug and three tea cups. Mug had hot chocolate and other three tea cups had tea.

"Thanks. Is your name Reana? Pretty name."

"Thank you."

The kid answered to Andre, drinking her chocolate. And then she put the cup on the table, picked one of the picture book and started reading it, leaning her back against Caligo's arm.

After staring at his daughter for a few seconds, Caligo adjusted his gaze to the two gladiators. Receiving his 'answer urging' gaze, Andre opened his mouth.

"The accident, occured two weeks ago, was a battle with Alfa and Atrox. Alfa didn't expect someone would challenge him a battle all of a sudden, but he thought it would be safe because there were no people at the park at that time. The weapon that Atrox used was a gun that uses explosive energy projectile, and he mistakenly missed the target-I mean Alfa here-and it went directly to your son, Gaon. And then, your wife pushed the boy aside and she was hit instead of your son..."

"..."

"So Alfa immediately call the ambulance, and gave her first aid. She could live if the ambulance arrive in time. At the moment, the police arrived first, and few minutes later the ambulance arrived. But when Alfa was distracted, Atrox fired his gun at Alfa to kill him. But there were broken wires around him and the boy, so... there was a risk that the explosion could occur. Atrox didn't recognize that. So Atrox, Gaon, and other police officers... died due to the explosion."

"...What about Agatha?"

"...Haven't you heard anything about that, then?"

"No one let me know. After I buried Agatha and Gaon, I went to the police office but all they said were 'it's classified'. Even though I'm the family of the victim."

Listening to his saying, Andre and Alfa felt devastated. They could understand how Caligo feels. What is worse, Caligo couldn't find his son's body-maybe disappeared due to the explosion.

"When the explosion occured, Alfa shielded the woman with his own body. You could have seen at that moment, your wife died due to excessive bleeding, not the explosion. Alfa called the ambulance but the ambulance was also overturned due to the explosion and all the medical team who arrived at that time were dead. So she couldn't receive the medical care right away..."

"..."

Silently listening to Andre's explanation, Alfa stared at Reana. Maybe Caligo didn't notice, but the kid looks like she could understand what adults say. As the explanation progress, the kid's face went darker.

"Alfa."

"?"

As his name called, Alfa detached his gaze from the girl and looked at Caligo. Caligo asked.

"You said you'll take responsibility for this. What you can do?"

* * *

Author's note:

New chapter arrived.

Andre-one of the famous top sticks. He is a brown color stickman and he uses the hammer.

/-qv9sMiUnDY

Search 'Rock Hard Colisuem' on You-tube!


	8. Chapter 5

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 5

"Mediation Commitee?!"

Alfa nodded. Xiaoxiao was quite embarrased at this situation. It's been long since he retired from the gladiator's community, and he was just smoking leisurely at the park, sitting on the bench. But all of a sudden one civilian and two gladiators-the most popular gladiators among the gladiators and even civilians- came. Worst of all, their weapons-very huge hammer and a long sword- were drawing all the attentions.

"Let's get inside. You two are drawing all the attentions. By the way, was it really necessary to bring your weapons? People are scaring."

"I didn't mean it. And you know I can't seperate hammer from me, Xiaoxiao. And, Caligo here is in quite dangerous situation. We are just like bodyguards."

At his word, Xiaoxiao glanced at the red stickman called Caligo. In Xiaoxiao's view, who has met lots of gladiators and won at the numerous battles, this Caligo doesn't look related to any battles. Although he is well-built, but he doesn't look like the sort of man who loves fighting. And he doesn't carry any weapon. Xiaoxiao nodded.

"Anyway, follow me."

The old man stood up and took the lead. Andre and Alfa was about to follow him when they found Caligo just standing there.

"Caligo?"

"Ah, er... is he... really a gladiators? He doesn't look like the sort of them.

Andre and Alfa exchanged a glance. Then Andre replied quietly.

"Yes. He's the legend among the legends in gladiators' world. He was really famous gladiator in his day. The reason why today's civilians don't know about him well is that at his time there wasn't any technology to take pictures of battles. But now, well... he's just a jobless old man. Anyway, let's go. He hates wating..."

Finishing their talk, three followed Xiaoxiao again. The place they arrived was a small supermarket at the edge of the park. There was no guests inside, just a cashier sitting on a counter. He was reading a newspaper, putting his feet up on the counter. Even though Xiaoxiao and three other people went inside, he didn't raise his eyes and check who came. Onlything he did was saying hello to Xiaoxiao.

"How was the cigarret that I suggested today?"

"It was disgusting. It tastes like wet rag."

"All right. You can use it now."

Xiaoxiao gestured at three puzzled looking people to get inside. Then he closed the store's door. They four went to the coner inside the store and reached to a door which is written 'cleaning tools'. And Xiaoxiao pulled a key from his pocket, put it in the hole and turned the key.

Suddenly, the floor the four are standing moved. Andre, Alfa, Caligo lost their balance and staggered at the sudden move of the floor. Xiaoxiao grabbed Caligo's arm before the red stickman fell.

"Be careful."

As soon as he finishes his word, the floor sank. No, more specifically, the spot only where they stood was sinking just like an elevator.

Three was too startled to say anything else. They hadn't even thought such thing will exsist in the store. Amused at their response, Xiaoxiao chuckled.

"Well, this is a secret base that a jobless oldman made. How does it look like?"

"...Sorry for calling you like that."

* * *

"If you are being targeted, is it okay to let the kids alone in his house? If they decided to cover this case, the kids might be in danger."

"Ah, don't need to worry about that. They're not alone. We requested Pix, Vlak, and Rol to stay with them at Caligo's house. And Bonum with them. You can trust them. Ah, Hyun's parent's said they'll come and help us."

"Hmm..."

Xiaoxiao thought that this case is more serious than he thought. Recently, as more and more accidents occur due to battles between gladiators, some opinions that the activities of gladiators must be strictly regulated have represented. But, there was no one who have died or seriously injured, their opinions had no power. Even some gladiators including Xiaoxiao thought they should control themselves, but there were some groups that rejects to make some rules to restrict gladiators.

"I also thought that we need something, some rules to control ourselves. There are some more gladiators who are thinking like me. Because until now, due to our reckless behaviors and battles, civilians have lost their faith in us. I don't want civilians consider us as a dangerous and runaway beasts. We actually tried to make a rule. A rule to register our informations and monitor each gladiators' reckless activities."

"Understood. But there's no such thing these days."

"Yes, because we failed due to objections."

"Objections? Were there any gladiators who doesn't like the rule?"

"It would be rather good, if they were gladiators. But they were not."

The old man sighed. He turned around and took a scroll from the coner. When he unfolded the scroll, three can see a world map on it.

"They are governments, who rejected it."

* * *

Author's note:

Xiaoxiao is the most famous, maybe the original one of all the stickmans. Check terkoiz's YouTube video by searching 'top stick'.

I felt quite complicated to describe gladiators situation even in Korean. There were political issues to make Xiaoxiao's plan come true.


	9. Chapter 6

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 6

"They are governments who reject this. Now, many governments hire some gladiators as a mercenary. It's better now, but only ten years ago, lots of people who have superpowers couldn't register their name on the citizen registration system. They were just treated... as a monster. Or just as a thing. A thing can be used and can be thrown anytime. Yes, even if they are captured and used like a guinea pig, or die during the secret missions from governments as a mercenary, no one cared about who they are and what they did. You can understand what I'm saying, Andre. Because you are one of them."

Listening to Xiaoxiao, Andre pondered this for a moment, while rubbing his chin.

"I can't remember exactly because it's been long since then, but yes, it did. I had to conceal my ability, not to be used in experiments. I managed to register as a citizen later, but until then, I had to do everything to feed myself."

"That's what I'm saying. So what most of the supernaturals(people with super powers) chose was to be used as soldiers. Many of them were used in missions-killing dignitaries or someone. It was very comfortable for governments because even if the missions failed, what they had to do was just killing the soldiers who did the mission and deleting all the traces of them. Because the supernaturals didn't have any records-because they weren't even treated as a human."

"So... if the rule that enrolls the gladiators and regulates our activites are created... So that's the reason why the governments object to this. They want supernaturals that they can use and dispose anytime."

Xiaoxiao looked down at the map for a while. Moments later, he sighed and continued.

"In fact, there's a country that I presume as the mastermind behind this whole thing."

"Mastermind?"

Xiaoxiao pointed at the map.

* * *

Same time, a secret base located at the center of the country 'Empire'

"-so the topsticks are acting out."

"What about the 'Caligo'?"

"We sent assassins to kill the family, but they reported it's difficult. Andre and Alfa is with him, and the other top sticks are guarding the kids."

"Hmm..."

Xavier raised one hand and rubbed his beard. He frowned as he got the reports from his subordinate. A few seconds later, he opened his lips.

"So they are moving. As I said ealier, we can't let the rules created. Our military forces and confidential missions are heavily dependent on supernaturals. The rules are against us."

"But it'll be made at last."

At the unfamiliar sudden voice, they looked at the source of the voice, startled. A green color stickman was staring at them, leaning against the wall.

"Guards!"

Xavier shouted, but there's no one coming.

"I knocked them to get inside. But don't worry, I didn't kill anyone. 'Cause we'll become business partners from now on."

"Partner? Ha! Who the hell are you?"

Before replying to Xavier, the stranger stood upright. There was a long-barrel gun on his waist.

"I'm Atrox."

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for short chapter. I needed to cut for the dramatic effect.

Next chapter will take long to be updated. Because my short vacation for two days finished today...


	10. Chapter 7

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

 ** _This chapter is a kind of 'One-shot' chapter. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 7

"Daddy!"

"Reana!"

As soon as the front door opened, Reana ran to the front door. Outside were Caligo, Andre, Alfa and Xiaoxiao. Caligo scooped the girl up in his both arms and kissed on her forehead.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?"

"So good! Uncle Pix and Vlak played with me. And Bonum too!"

"Not uncle... just call me Mister Pix, kid."

At the familiar voice, Caligo raised his eyes and saw two young men walking through the hallway. One man was called Mr. Pix, and the other man was called Vlak. Looking at Mr. Pix's face with playfulness, the red stickman trembled at the memory of their first meeting. Yesterday, when they first met, Mr. Pix hold out his one hand for handshake, but when Caligo grabbed the hand, Mr. Pix's hand suddenly extended like a rubber band. Caligo was almost terrified at that moment, and Andre scolded Pix for his rudeness.

Behind him, the sound of someone clearing his throat was heard. Caligo turned his back and he could see three gladiators waiting for him outside the door.

"Ah, please come in."

"Thanks."

Andre and Alfa stood aside and let Xiaoxiao in first. Getting inside, the old man found a hanger on the side of the hall, took off his felt hat and hung it on the hanger. Then he looked at the kid. Caligo put the girl down on the floor and introduced Reana to Xiaoxiao.

"This is Reana. Reana, say hello to Xiaoxiao."

"Hi."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Reana."

Xiaoxiao stroked her hair, and then he glanced at Pix and Vlak. The two young men nodded courteously to the gladiator.

"I'm Vlak. It's honor to meet you, Xiaoxiao."

"I'm Pix! Wow! Are you a real Xiaoxiao? It's first time to meet you in person like this! You were an idol to me! Since I was a kid I collected all the newspapers about your battles! Can...can I get your autograp-"

"Pix."

"...Honor to meet you, Xiaoxiao."

At Andre's gentle reproof, Pix closed his mouth. But his face was still full of excitedness.

"Glad to meet you too, Pix. And Vlak. And I heard other people are here?"

"Yes, sir. Rol and Bonum came too. But Rol went outside for a moment, and Bonum got to work. She said she can't leave the hospital for too long. But she'll come after her duty."

"So it is."

"Xiaoxiao!"

At the end of the hallway a middle-aged woman appeared, holding a baby.

"Long time no see. Do you remember me? I met you with Hyun, my son..."

"Ah, of course. Good to see you again."

Hyun's mother glanced at Stell for a moment, and she handed over the baby to Caligo. Stell didn't wake up even though he was handed over to his father.

"Thank you for coming and helping me, Mrs. I want to serve you a dinner if you're fine."

"Thanks but I just received phone call from my husband. I think I have to go now. But thanks for the offer."

"I'll walk you out, then. Xiaoxiao, may I...?"

"It's all right. We can wait."

Carrying Stell in his chest, Caligo went out with Hyun's mother to see her off. After staring at them for a moment, Pix opened his mouth.

"This way, Xiaoxiao."

Pix led three people inside the living room. Andre and Alfa was a little bit surprised at the atmosphere which was quite different from a day ago. Yesterday, when they first visited Caligo's house, it felt gloomy due to all the cuttons shut. But now, all the cuttons were opened and the warm sunshine flooded into the reception room. On the floor were some toys which looks like belonged to Reana. On the table in the middle of the reception room was a plate with some desserts.

Xiaoxiao was guided to the sofa next to the table. When Vlak went to make some tea, Pix handed over the plate to Xiaoxiao.

"Please try this dessert. Reana made this a while ago, and it's really delicious."

"Hmm."

Xiaoxiao took a whipped-cream mini cake from the plate and tasted it. As if he was satisfied with the taste, he smiled and nodded.

* * *

As they heard the front door open again, guests in the reception room looked at the hallway. Few seconds later, they saw Caligo holding Stell. But, they found something strange in his face. Caligo was watching them with big eyes and open mouth.

Xiaoxiao, Pix, Vlak, Andre, Alfa were eating the whipped cream dessert and they were also embarrased at Caligo's reaction.

"Is there something wrong, Caligo?"

"Where... where did you find the whipped cream?"

"Er... in the coner of the fridge? Why?"

"It has already passed the expiration date, at least 3 years ago."

Half-eaten cream sand fell from Vlak's mouth.

* * *

Author's note:

And they all suffered from the food poison.

Happy ending!

Next chapter will be uploaded 3 days later.

And you know Mr. Pix and Vlak?

Mr. Pix belongs to Geo.

I heard that Mr. Pix is actually a program(something like that), not a human.

But I just set him as a human(supernatural human) in my fanfic for fun.

He battled with Alfa(FLLFFL) and he won.

He also fought with Fox&Q, Oreo, and Nazhul.

You can find him in Youtube.

And Vlak belongs to Woix.

Vlak is a very professional gun man and he can also use a knife very well.

He battled with Mr. Pix.

And Rol is the member(I'm not sure he's the leader) of Clan Velox, which Alfa belongs to.

You can watch Clan Velox's promotion video in Youtube.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 8

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 8

In the reception room of a normal looking house of a tranquil town, an abnormal meeting was being held. Andre, Alfa, Rol, Bonum, Caligo, Pix, and Vlak were sitting on the sofa around the fireplace. In the middle of them, there was a low table.

::rattle::

At that sound, everyone in the reception room looked at the direction where the sound was heard. Reana was entering the room, holding a plate which has several tea cups. Until Reana set it down on the table, the gladiators kept staring at her without any words.

Unlike yesterday, seeing no one touch the tea cup, Reana tilted her head to one side. Few seconds later, Reana picked up one of the glasses and handed it to Vlak.

"Please eat."

"No-no! No thanks. I-I'm full."

Haggard-faced Vlak refused it, hurriedly waving his hands in front of him. At his response, Reana looked quite disappointed and she returned the cup on the plate. Sensing her disappointment, Bonum stood up and took one of the cups from the plate. After studying the fluid in the cup, she finally declaimed it's just a cup of tea.

"It's just a Green Plum Tea. Good for stomachache."

"Ah..."

Bonum began to hand over the cups to the gladiators by herself. But no one could easily taste it. But they soon did right after receiving Bonum's glaring. Watching them drinking the tea, Reana looked satisfied and she returned to her seat.

Bonum began to speak.

"So, is there anyone who can explain what is going on right now? I got an urgent message on yesterday's morning, but I haven't heard about exact situation."

"Me too. I want to know, too."

Putting down the cup on the table, Pix spoke. Usually he was a kind of mischievious person, but he also felt there is something serious when he got the request from Andre, yesterday.(In fact, he was not a person who are willing to participate in this kind of serious situation, but Andre persuaded him by telling him that Pix might meet Xiaoxiao, the legend) Feeling all curious looking eyes were focused on him, Andre spoke up.

"Does everyone know, the explosion accident at the park about 2 weeks ago?"

"Er... I think I've heard of it... I heard that the short circuit of the electric wires caused the explosion."

"A woman and a boy died due to it? But it wasn't broadcasted at all. I thought it weird, actually."

"3 employees of my hospital who were in the ambulance died at that moment, too."

Andre nodded at their response, which is not that different from civilians'. He preassumed that the gladiators might not know well about this accident. Like what Xiaoxiao thought, there was a group who want to make this classified. Before talking, he glanced at Caligo. Caligo's face became more and more pale.

"The woman and the boy, who died that day, were Caligo's family."

"What?!"

Gladiators were shocked at the news. Embarrassed, they glanced at Caligo and Reana. Caligo kept silent while staring at the fire in the fireplace, biting his lips. Alfa spoke up.

"That day, I was fighting against a gladiator called 'Atrox', and during the battle, Caligo's wife were involved in the fight and she died from excessive bleeding."

Those in the reception room just blinked in disbelief. Alfa explained the context to them. After listening to his explanation, Vlak questioned.

"You said you had battled with him. But then, why aren't there any battle records or videos? Battle news of the top sticks, like you, Alfa, usually spreads from pillar to post."

Like what he said, most of the battles including top sticks were widespreaded to other gladiators, even civilians. But in this case, no one has heard of it.

"Important thing is that there's a group who wants to conceal this. They threatened Caligo that if he tell this thing to the public, they'll kill Reana and Stell."

"So... you called us because of that. To guard the family. I got it. But, who wants to hide this fact? And why do they want that?"

Alfa and Andre exchanged glances each other. In the meantime, other voice replaced the answer.

"I think the Empire is behind this."

All of them turned their head to see Xiaoxiao coming. The old man looked pale, but he seemed more recovered than before.

"These days more and more battles are causing significant damage to civilians. Thogh there weren't any people who had serious damage, but the issue-gladiators have to be controlled- exsisted everytime."

"..."

"Even several years ago, I have thought that we have to establish some kind of rules between us. It will be a little bit uncomfortable, but if we don't make such things, we will be in chaos. I don't want gladiators to be considered as wild beasts to civilians. So I actually tried to make the rules to register gladiator's identity and regulate their battles, but it had many difficulties. I've been threatened by some assassins-though they never succeed. When I discovered who is their mastermind, there was the Empire. They use many supernatural gladiators as a soldier or subjects to experiements, secretly."

"Um... So it is. Quite complicated."

"So, I need your help."

"Yes...what?!"

Xiaoxiao grinned.

"I'll make GMC-Gladiators Mediation Committee."

* * *

GMC initial members-Xiaoxiao, Alfa, Andre, Caligo and other top sticks began to promote the establishment of the committee to other gladiators. At first, lots of gladiators were pessimistic about making the rules that control themselves, but they soon approved it by Top sticks' persuation. This was the part that top sticks expected.

But what they didn't expect was that there was no interruption from the Empire. There was no movement in the Empire. Probably due to top sticks' intervention, or because it's been over 4 weeks since the accident occured, most of the threatening blackmail or assassination attempts disappeared. Rather, the most difficult thing at the moment was raising the fund to establish the committee.

Caligo sighed deeply. Since the accident occured one month ago, Caligo quit his job. First few days he was out of mind to hold a funeral for Agatha and Gaon. After that he had to go back to his work, but he didn't. Fortunately, he had some heritages from his parents, and he got retirement money from his old workplace. But, the budget was far from enough. Other top sticks tried to help, but it wasn't enough.

To make up the shortfall in finance, Caligo worked night and day. Few days a week Bonum came and cured him by using her supernatural ability. She adviced him to take a break, but he couldn't. Unless he work, the thought about Agatha and Gaon bothered him.

He had to do it. Though his wife and his son already died, but Caligo wanted no one to be victim like him.

::KnockKnock::

Caligo raised his head and looked at the direction where the knock sound was heard. There was someone outside the front gate of the house. Because there weren't any blackmails these days, the top sticks who guarded his family now visited his house only few times a week, in the evening. But it was noon, and in his house were Reana, Stell, and Caligo himself. Suddenly the blackmail few weeks ago came up with his mind, Caligo stayed alert.

::KnockKnock::

Another knocking was heard, and Caligo was about to pretend no one is inside the house. But soon, he decided to check who is out there at least.

Caligo turned on the surveillance monitor connected to the front gate. The monitor turned on with a beep sound.

He found a man on a crutch standing outside the gate.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 9

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 9

 **Before you read:**

 **Only few characters in this fanfic belong to me.**

 **Pax, Bonum, Caligo, Agatha-my character**

 **Others(Umbrella, FLLFFL, Andre, Pix, Rol, Vlak, etc-not my character**

"As you said, we're lack of fund right now to establish the committee. You knew it correctly. But, I can't understand why you want to support us, with such a lot of money."

Caligo asked to the man in front of him. This man, wearing glasses and using a crutch on his right side, introduced himself 'Xorta'. He said he had heard of the establishment of the committee and he wanted to meet Caligo-who is in charge of the financial part of the establishment. But Caligo couldn't trust the complete stranger.

"You are doubting my favor. I understand."

"…not doubting, just-"

"It's okay. If I were you, I would get suspicious too. I, also like you, had experienced similar accident like you."

At the word 'similar accident', Caligo stared at the green stickman. Xorta lifted the cup and took a sip of tea. Then he put down the cup on the table and continued.

"Before I hurt my leg, I used to travel worldwide. With the heritage from my parents, I traveled to desert, amazon, and other areas. During the trip to desert, I was involved in a battle between gladiators. I hurt my leg at that time. I tried to fix my leg, but it was too late. I can't walk without this crutch due to aftereffect. But I don't even know who the gladiators were."

"…"

"They ran away-left me behind-the injured civilian. If they had any conscience, I might have been cured earlier. But, until other travelers found me, I was completely left out while my leg began to rot.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's terrible."

"After I returned from the travel, I tried to find the gladiators and let other people know this, but it was all in vain. Rather what I've got was blackmail from the organization hiring the gladiators. I think the similar thing might have happened to you, too."

"Yes, same too. It's better than that time, but still…"

"After the accident, I have a fear of the gladiators. Even now, I can't breath if I saw any gladiators-even their weapon. The gladiatorphobia make me stay in the house for several years. But, about a week ago, I heard a news that you are making the Gladiators Mediation Committee. I didn't have courage to do that when I was a victim, but now, I want to support you as much as I can, with my property. I only hope that there won't be other victims. You might have the same hope."

Caligo glanced at the man. Xorta's voice was shaking from few minutes ago, and his fists were trembling. After breathing deeply, he said.

"Sorry for the ugly scene. It's hard to forget… even though it's been long since then… I want to help you."

From the crying man, Caligo felt his past. As much as he listen to Xorta's story, the look of Agatha and Gaon shimmered right in his eyes. He couldn't refuse Xorta's suggestion. As Xorta's leg couldn't be cured, the scar in his mind couldn't be healed…

* * *

In a cave located in the middle of the snowcapped mountain

This cave, which was vacant until few weeks ago, was now full of experimental equiptment and some surgery instruments supported from the Empire. In the side of the cave, there was a control room with lots of monitors, displaying various broadcasts from worldwide and CCTVs equipped in many parts of the mountain. One of the screens was monitoring the entrance of the cave. A green light-which shows that someone get in to the cave-was flashing on the screen.

Atrox took one step inside the dark cave. As he walk, the lights on the ceiling of the cave automatically lit up. Few minutes later, he finally arrived at the experiment area in the deepest part of the cave. He lifted his head and looked at the opposite side of the space. There was a lab table bigger than adult male, and behind it there were lots of cables connected to the wall.

And a boy was wired to the lab table. The boy hear someone's footstep and opened his eyes. As he recognized the owner of the footstep is Atrox, the teenager began to tremble.

"How have you been, my son? Sorry for late."

"Shut up! I'm not your son!"

The boy shouted at Atrox. His face looked more pale and drawn compared to one month ago. Atrox looked at him for a while, and he soon ignored the boy. Instead, he put down the suitcase beside the table.

"So at least you have a strengh to shout. That's good. You're not supposed to die yet, even before I use you as a experiment subject."

At the word 'subject', the boy flinched. His pupil began to shake, and his breath became faster. Looking his reaction, Atrox hummed something to himself. He lifted the suitcase on the table and opened it. There was a syringe and a vial with a drug. The gunman pulled out the drug from the vial with the syringe.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?!"

The boy embarrassed. He was kidnapped by Atrox, and since then he had been experimented everyday. The boy was young, and he was weak to endure those experiments. The gunman injected some drugs to the boy under the name of 'physical ability reinforcement'. But this drug, was different from the other drugs that the boy had seen.

As Atrox approached to the table, the boy struggled in the fear and horror. But, like the past few weeks, he can't get out of the lab table. He was just a guinea pig on a lab table. Atrox held one of the lines connected to the boy. And he injected the drug through the line.

"Please don't! Stop!"

The boy screamed and struggled, but it was all in vain. As the drug invades his body, the struggle slowly subsided. The boy felt his consciousness went away from his body. Before his mind completely fell down to the darkness, he heard Atrox talking to him.

"When you wake up, lots of things will be change, WRENCH."

And for the boy it was the last moment as Gaon, son of Caligo.

* * *

Author's note:

Atrox used a brainwashing drug to Gaon and made him a gladiator 'Wrench'.

This chapter may be 'Wrench Origin' in my fanfiction.

Wrench is the last gladiator who fought with FLLFFL(Alfa).

Wrench belongs to Ehlboy, one of the Dojo inhouse members.

Please watch 'Wrench Alterations' featuring Wrench VS FLLFFL in Youtube.


	13. Chapter 10

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 10

Before you read, I recommend you to watch these videos.

You can find these videos in Youtube.

 **Wrench VS Ob-Bot**

 **Jomm VS Wrench**

 **Wrench VS Jomm**

* * *

Several months later

This cave, located in the middle of the snowcapped mountain, was full of experimental equipments and some surgery instruments as usual. But, one thing different from few months ago is that there is no person restrained on the lab table.

Atrox entered the dark cave. Snow was coming into the inside of the cave, and half-melted snow covered the entrance of the cave. He followed the hallway, and soon he was at a fork in the way. One way led through the laboratory. But Atrox didn't choose the way. He took step to the other side, which is leading through the VR training room.

When the gunman entered the training room, Wrench hacked away the last enemy with his wrench. At the last attack, the simulation completed and all the virtual images of the fallen enemies were gone. Hearing the asymmetric footsteps, Wrench raised his gaze and looked at Atrox.

"You were training. How long does it take this time?"

"In this simulation it took 50.36 seconds to kill 30 enemies, father. And today-"

"What did I tell you about the time?"

At his father's rigid voice, Wrench flinched. Hesitantly, he answered.

"20 seconds, father."

"You knew it well. Then, how many times did you succeed, while I'm gone?"

"…not succeeded, yet, father."

Wrench felt ashamed. While his father had gone to Empire for cure, Wrench had gone through hundreds of simulation tests but he has never succeeded it. He disappointed his father again.

But Atrox didn't scold him. Instead, he asked to his son-who are believing that Atrox is his real father.

"What was the thing that you wanted to talk?"

"Ah, that…"

Wrench felt excited in a thought of boasting his victory to his father. He hurriedly began to talk.

"Today I fought with Ob-Bot, a cyborg gladiator-and I won! The gladiator had an arm that can be transformed into a cannon…"

"Ob-Bot? Who is that?"

"Er… a gladiator with one arm transformable-"

"You know I'm not asking that. What about his battle record? Is he one of the top sticks?"

"…I don't know about it."

Wrench just glanced at the floor, with shame. Atrox stared at Wrench. In his gaze, there were anger and fury but Wrench couldn't recognize it. Few seconds later, Atrox changed his facial expression and said to Wrench with gentle voice.

"Wrench."

"Yes, father."

"I'm not blaming you for battling with gladiators. But, I said ealier. Do you know who made me like this?"

"You said it's Alfa, father."

"Yes. It's him. To defeat him, it doesn't do any help to fight with normal gladiators. You know it, Wrench?"

"Yes, father."

Atrox put one hand on Wrench's shoulder.

"I'll let you know your next opponent. One of the promising gladiators, and it won't that difficult to defeat him. Can you do it, my son?"

"For your revenge, of course."

Wrench looked at him with blazing eyes.

* * *

The opponent that Atrox assigned was Jomm. He was one of the youngest top sticks like Vlak, Oxob and Franky. But betraying Atrox's expect, in the battle at the city Wrench couldn't defeat Jomm. Accrordingly, Wrench once again challenged to Jomm and asked him to fight at the middle of the mountain where he live. But this time, Jomm won again and he got severe injury in his abdomen.

After watching Jomm leaving the mountain, Atrox approached to Wrench's still body. Wrench was unconscious, and hardly breath. His penetrated injury in his abdomen was bleeding. Half-broken wrench was near him.

"So… You couldn't destroy him…"

He talked to Wrench but he couldn't get any answer from him.

"But don't worry."

He heard the distant sound of helicopter coming. He looked up at the sky. Jomm was nowhere to be found. Maybe Jomm called the nearest hospital and sent the emergency helicopter to Wrench for the immediate medical care after the battle.

Atrox kneeled in front of Wrench. He held out his both hands to Wrench.

"I'll never let you die…son."

* * *

Author's note:

Wrench was brainwashed by Atrox and now Gaon thought himself as Wrench and Atrox is his father, not Caligo. He can't remember his past, including his family, and his mother's death.

Well, Caligo doesn't know Wrench is alive. What will happen, if he get to know his son is still alive?

As I said earlier, please watch the battle videos of Wrench. Those videos take quite significant parts in season 2. It's really really important.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

And sorry for not replying your comments. I'm worried about mentioning spoilers by myself. I'm watching my language. XD


	14. Chapter 11

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 11

Few month later after the first battle between Jomm and Wrench

In the middle of the city Garam, there was a huge mansion which is now used as GMC headquarter. This mansion originally didn't belong to GMC, but Xorta, one of the biggest supporters of GMC, gladly donate this building to GMC. It was very large, and except some rooms where Xorta lives and Caligo's family use, other places were used as offices of committee.

And now, it was crowded with gladiators who came to celebrate the 1st anniversary of the establishment of GMC. Everyone was excitedly chatting, except this man.

"Reana! Stell!"

In the middle of the noisy crowd, Caligo called for his childs. Until few minutes ago, Caligo was standing at the front gate with Andre and Alfa and they were receiving the guests. It was late afternoon, and Caligo was worried if his childs get cold so he told them to be with Xorta(who didn't participate in this party because of gladiator-phobia). But Stell-who wanted to see lots of new faces-insisted he wanted to stay, so Reana and Stell were looking at the adults while sitting on the sofa behind them

Certainly, at least 1 minute ago, the kids were sitting behind them. After the adults assumed that most of the invited people arrived, they turned around to take the kids inside and found out that they were gone.

Caligo, of course, was panicked when he knew it. He almost blacked out unless Andre and Alfa brought him to his senses.

Even though the three tore apart and tried to find the kids, but they were nowhere to be found. The mansion was so huge and it was very difficult to find the kids between over hundred of gladiators. Thinking of his missing children, Caligo's face turned as white as a sheet.

Caligo didn't have any gladiator phobia like Xorta. But what he's worried about, was that his two childs were hanging around between the gladiators who were holding the dreadful weapons. And most of the gladiators have quite aggressive, beast like attitudes(obviously only in the point of Caligo's view) so he was so concerned about it.

Finally Caligo had arrived at the end of the hallway located in the edge of the mansion. He couldn't find the kids here too. He can feel his body slowly dehydrated. He leaned against the wall and dropped down to the floor.

"Hello?"

At the sudden voice upside, Caligo raised his gaze upward. He found a dark blue colored stickman-maybe a gladiator-looking down at him. He can see a sword hanging on the gladiator's back. The gladiator tilted his head to the side.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah… Yes, thank you."

Caligo was about to stand up and he saw a hand in front of him. He hesitated, but soon he grabed the hand and stood up.

"…Thank you."

Caligo looked at the gladiator. This gladiator looked quite younger than others that he had seen before. Maybe he was younger than Vlak. There weren't any specifics except that his right cheek was a bit swollen and this young man was staring at him in the face.

"…Ah?"

"Hm?"

The gladiator looked quite confused. He was looking at him up and down, like he's watching a ghost. At the teenager's chaotic facial expression, Caligo forgot the truth that he was looking for his kids. The teenager raised his hand and pointed at Caligo, in disbelief.

"I…I called the emergency copter…?"

"Emergency copter?"

"Er… I mean… you fought with me few hours ago."

"Fought?"

Caligo was embarrassed. _I fought with this gladiator? What does it mean? Is it a new way of battle challenge between young gladiators?_

While Caligo sought for the answer, the gladiator corrected his words.

"Ah, no, no. At least you are about forty or fifty. Sorry, my bad. I have mistaken you for someone else."

"Er… It's okay."

"But you look quite similar. Do you have son?"

"Son?...Ah! Stell!"

"Stell?"

Suddenly his childs came up with his mind and he remembered what he was doing. He holds the gladiators both arm and asked him.

"Have…Have you seen two kids, a girl aged seven and a small boy. They are my kids…"

"Kids? Sorry, I've just arrived here and don't know…"

"Ah… okay. Anyway, thank you. I have to go for my kids. Have a great time at the party."

Caligo ended his words and was about to turn around to go. But then, he saw Alfa and Andre walking forward to him. And, Reana and Stell was with them.

"Reana! Stell!"

Caligo hurriedly ran to them. The red stickman hugged the kids.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you. I told you if you want to go anywhere, talk to adults first."

"But… daddy looked too busy… Too bored so we wanted to get some cookies…"

Looking at Reana's pure face, Caligo sighed. He was a little bit upset few seconds ago, but it was fortunate to find them. He can't lose his family again. Stell was chewing the cookies next to the girl.

After watching their family reunion, Andre stepped aside, behind him, there was a woman with light pink scarf on her neck. She was hesitant to come forward.

"Yupia found the kids and looked after them, Caligo."

"Uh…n,no… not like that, kids just…"

Caligo raised his gaze and looked at the woman called 'Yupia'. This white colored woman was stepping backward, hesitantly. Caligo stood up and glanced at the woman.

"You are Yupia. Thanks for taking care of my kids. I'm Caligo."

"I…I didn't take care of t,them… just… I saw they were h-hanging around… s,sorry for the stu-stutter. I,I'm not used to this…"

As the woman continued to stutter, Andre said instead of her.

"It's okay, Yupia. Far better than the past. And…"

"Hey guys! Look who came!"

Behind them, a young voice was heard. Six of them turned around to find out the owner of the voice, and Caligo saw the young gladiator he'd just met coming. The gladiator raised one hand and say hello to them, exactly to Andre and Alfa.

"Jomm. You're late."

"Well, not late for the person who was doing battle in the mountain few hours ago."

"…Did you battle again?"

"Again? Hey, I'm not a battleholic gladiator!"

"Okay, okay. I got it."

"So… these kids are the kids that you were looking for."

At Jomm's word, Caligo thought of the conversation a while ago. Instead of thinking Caligo, Andre said.

"Ah, Jomm. This is Caligo, in charge of general affairs of GMC. He's a civilian, not a gladiator like us."

"Ohhh… Nice to meet you! I'm Jomm."

"Caligo! Andre!"

As soon as Jomm finishes his talk, Xiaoxiao's voice was heard at the end of the hallway. The oldman was waving his hand to them.

"The party will begin soon. Hurry up."

The seven people looked each other, and they soon turned around and began to walk toward the reception area.

* * *

Author's note:

Say hello to new characters, Jomm and Yupia!

Jomm belongs to Jomm.(Dojo inhouse member)

Yupia belongs to X-tremes.

Well, Jomm recognized the similarity between Caligo and Wrench(Gaon).

Nice Jomm!


	15. Chapter 12

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 12

In the banquet hall of the GMC mansion, Xiaoxiao was delivering the congratulatory address. Drinking the toast, all the gladiators in the hall put down their glasses. Xiaoxiao continued.

"In fact I suggested the toast in the name of the leader of GMC, but there is a biggest contributor who lead the GMC. I'll introduce you Caligo, who is in charge of general affairs of GMC."

Xiaoxiao stepped aside, while gesturing at Caligo who is sitting on his own seat. Caligo put down the glass on the table and he approached forward. As he stood up, there was a hum of voices in the hall. Because Caligo was a mere civilian, he wasn't known to the gladiators. Before speaking, Caligo looked around the hall. He didn't know lots of gladiators, but he knew some of them. Some gladiators in the hall were initially pessimistic about the establishment of GMC. But by the persuasion of Xiaoxiao and other top sticks, they soon accepted it and began to support them.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Caligo, the charger of general affairs of GMC."

As he finishes his short greet, he gave a formal nod to the audience.

"Xiaoxiao said I'm the biggest contributor of GMC, but without their help, Xiaoxiao, Alfa, Andre and other gladiators, the committee may not exist. Also, you gladiators, who accepted it and supported us, are the real contributor of GMC. Thank you so much. Tonight, we prepared lots of desserts and wines, so please enjoy the party."

Finishing his speech, he gave a nod to the audience again and the gladiators were applauding for him. After the clapping sound subsided, the party began. Caligo turned around to go back to his seat, but Andre and Alfa stood in front of him. At the moment Caligo thought if he missed something, but it wasn't. Andre spreaded his arms wide and embraced him. He offered words of encouragement to Caligo. And next, Caligo turned around to see Alfa. Alfa was standing behind them, and he looked hesitated. Few seconds later, Alfa opened his mouth to say something, but Caligo was fast.

"I know you still feel quilty about my family, Alfa."

"…I've thought I should. I… Eventually, it's me who make you lose your-"

"And for that reason, I haven't talked with you a lot until now. It felt like… you wanted to avoid me."

"…"

There was a pause between them. Caligo stared at Alfa, and Alfa was just looking at the floor. There was a grief in the gladiator's eyes.

"I forgive you."

At the sudden voice of Caligo, Alfa raised his gaze from the floor and looked at Caligo. The red stickman's eyes were drowned in tears, but he didn't cry.

"I kept thinking of them for a year. Agatha was my wife I loved, Gaon was my son I loved. But all of a sudden gladiators that I haven't known took them from my life. I couldn't believe it. Agatha died in front of my eyes, and I couldn't even find my son's corpse. So I resented you."

"…"

"But I can forgive you now. I know what you have done to establish this committee, I felt the truth."

Caligo was first to embrace each other. He patted him gently on the back, and Alfa, who hesitated at first, hugged him back. After that, Caligo said thanks to Bonum, Rol, and other top sticks.

Behind them, Jomm was watching them silently.

* * *

Alfa went to the bar on the side of the party room and ordered a glass of wine. After receiving his ordered drink from the bartender, he turned around to take part in the group of gladiators. And he found Jomm walking toward to him.

"Alfa."

"Ah, Jomm. Are you having fun with other gladiators?"

"Yes, er… but not that excited because Hyun didn't come."

"Um. Hyun…? I think I haven't seen him since he was a kid. How has he been? At least I heard that he won't become a gladiator like us."

"He did… but now he is willing to be."

"Is that true?"

Alfa asked Jomm. He personally knew Hyun's father, who was one of the greatest gladiators, so Alfa had met Hyun several times when Hyun was a kid. At first Alfa thought Hyun would become gladiator like his father. But he also heard that his mother objected it because the life of gladiator is dangerous, so Hyun gave up the path of gladiator.

"By the way."

"?"

"I didn't mean it, but I have a load on my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what you and Caligo were talking about."

"…?!"

Jomm looked around and began talking. His voice became lower.

"What does it mean, he can't find his son's corpse?"

"Ah, that… I'm not sure if I can talk about this, because it's privacy. Why?"

"Er… Do you remember I said I had battle at the mountain today? That…"

* * *

At the same time

This cave, located in the middle of the snowcapped mountain, was full of experimental equipments and some surgery instruments as usual. There was a huge lab table in the middle of the room, and a red stickman was lying on the table. A severely penetrated wound can be seen in his abdomen. And next to him, Atrox was standing and looking down at the boy. Wrench(Gaon) was unconscious at the moment due to lots of bleeding, but Atrox said to Wrench.

"I'll never let you die.

Fight to your heart's content.

Father is always watching.

And this time

You won't disobey."

* * *

Author's note:

:)


	16. Chapter 13

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 13

While other gladiators were enjoying the party, Bonum felt bored. Unlike these gladiators whose job is fighting, Bonum's job was saving people. Among these gladiators, some faces were familiar to Bonum but Bonum hadn't talked with them that much. Though she was friend with Andre and Alfa, Andre now was surrounded by young gladiators. And Alfa, who was near to her, was talking with the gladiator called Jomm. Eventually Bonum couldn't find someone to talk, she went to the vacant seat and sat down on the chair.

'It'd be better if I just congratulate and go back home…'

It's been 2 hours since the party had started, and Bonum felt she want to go home. She was a bit tired, and she had a day shift in the hospital next morning. Thinking of that, Bonum got up to go back home and she mistakenly knocked something.

"Oh…"

"Hmm?"

At the familiar voice, Bonum turned her head to find out what's happened. Right next to her, Reana and Yupia was standing. Still didn't recognized what's going on, Bonum looked at Reana and shocked to see the kid's face went dark. Reana was holding a glasses with juice, and the problem was that the edge of the scarf she's wearing was soaked with the juice.

"Uh… Ah…"

"R…Reana?!"

"This scarf… Yupia gave it to me…"

Reana was about to cry at the moment, and Yupia, who was behind the kid, looked embarrassed. Bonum quickly soothed the about-to-cry kid.

"Sorry, Yupia. I'll have a quick wash this scarf."

"O, okay."

"And… Reana, did you prepare this juice for me?"

"Yes…"

"Thanks, good girl, Reana. Maybe I can erase the juice on the scarf with water… Can you tell me the direction of the restroom?"

Reana nodded and wiped the tears in her eyes with hands. And she turned around and walked to the corridor. Bonum and Yupia followed her. Bonum talked to Yupia.

"Sorry for the scarf. I'll pay for the new one."

"No, no… I'll just use the old one. I think I can wash it with water."

"Er… alright then."

* * *

"Your name is Yupia, right? I think I haven't met woman gladiator before."

"Yes…"

Why does it take too long to find the restroom in this mansion? Bonum thought Reana might lost and wander in the corridors.

And her premonition proved to be correct.

"I'm lost."

"…"

"I always get lost in this house because it's too big!"

"…okay."

Looking at Reana's pure face, Bonum recollected the day when she took care of Reana before. At that day, Reana told the top sticks that she can show the town she lives to them, and she got lost in her town. Reana and top sticks(and Bonum also) had to contact Caligo to find the way to go home, and until then they shivered with cold on the street. Deeply sighing, Bonum took out her own cell phone when Yupia opened her mouth.

"Ha… Why do all the hallways look same?!"

"Di…different."

"Um?"

Bonum looked at Yupia.

"5…5minutes ago we pass-passed a lamp which number '3' is written on it, and now this lamp has number '5'."

Yupia pointed at the lamp besides them. When Bonum saw it, she can read small '5' mark written on it.

"Wow, how did you see that?"

"I…I can remember all the things I've seen."

"Really?"

With curiosity, Bonum tested Yupia a few more things, and Yupia answered correctly what Bonum asked. Moreover, Yupia can remember which dishes each gladiator ate in the party. Astonished, Bonum chanted it's great.

"How did you do that? Is that a kind of super natural ability? I'm also one of the supernaturals, who use healing powers. I work at the emergency center in the hospital and my ability is quite useful, but I sometimes forget which patient I healed because it's too busy. It would be good if I could remember all the things like you!"

"It…It's not that good… I ha-have to remember things…that I don't want to remember."

At her saddened voice, Bonum lowered her clapping hands. Yupia continued.

"When…when I was young… my family did ex-experiment to me to intensify this ability.

"Ah…"

Bonum had also heard of the experiments which was done to the supernaturals, illegally. Her ability was no use except for healing, but she heard that other abilities were used as a human weapon, especially between the countries in war. According to Yupia's word, it seemed like maybe Yupia was experimented before those experiments were outlawed. When Bonum opened her mouth to say some consoling word to Yupia, Reana, who was at the end of the corridor shouted at them.

"Bonum, Yupia! Over here!"

"Reana?"

Reana turned away and entered another hallway at the end of the corridor. When Reana disappeared from the sight, Bonum hurriedly grabbed Yupia's hand and ran to the spot where Reana was just standing. When they arrived at the spot, they saw Reana talking to a man with a crutch. When they appeared, the man left the spot and walked away.

"Ah? H-hey!"

Bonum tried to stop the man, but it was late. The man entered the room in the hallway and closed the door before Bonum arrive.

"Wha...just tell me where is the restroom…"

"Xorta said the restroom is over there!"

Reana pointed at the end of the other hallway.

"Xorta? Who is he?"

"He's a friend of my father!"

Answering, Reana walked toward the direction that she just pointed. Bonum stared at the closed door for a while, and she bent her steps to Reana.

* * *

"My daughter owe you a favor again. Thank you."

"It…it's nothing…"

"The scarf will be dried up tomorrow. I'll bring it to y-"

"I…I'll come back tomorrow and take it."

Yupia's voice sounded sad, but it didn't seem that the scarf was the reason. Yupia stared at Reana who is leaning against Caligo without speaking. Reana felt the gaze, and she waved her hands at Yupia.

"Bye bye, sis! Will you come back to see me?"

"Yes… anyway I'll come back to bring my scarf…"

"Yeah!"

Finishing her talk, Yupia walked out the front door. Caligo followed to show her out. When he came back, he saw Bonum who had just finished preparing to go home.

"Bonum, thanks for taking care of my daughter today. You must be tired."

"No, not at all. Well, it was good to see many gladiators."

Bonum replied, smiling. But as something came up with her mind, Bonum frowned.

"Caligo, I have something to ask to you."

"Yes?"

"When I walked around the mansion with Reana and Yupia, I saw a man with a crutch. Isn't he… a gladiator, right?"

"Ah, he… his name is Xorta-the one who I mentioned once. He has a gladiator-phobia, so he rarely gets out of his room…"

"Gladiator…phobia?"

"Yes. He said that he was involved into the battles of gladiators so that he was crippled by it."

Then as if something came up with his mind, Caligo's face brightened.

"Ah, you said you're one of the supernaturals who have healing powers. You can figure out what's wrong with the person and can cure them with the power… If you don't mind, can you take a look of-"

"Sorry, but I think I can't."

Bonum cut his word, and at the moment Caligo was a little bit embarrassed at her reaction. But soon, Caligo nodded.

"Ah… you said that the power can't heal the old wound."

"That's true, but,"

"?"

Bonum frowned before continuing.

"What can I do for the man with intact legs?"

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for late chapter. I've been busy for my work.

It's been almost 5 months since I start my job, and it's really hard.

I didn't realize how hard the nurse's job will be.

So, Yupia has a dark history in my fanfiction. Her family had done experiments on her, and it became a big trauma within her. She still suffers from her past, but she wants the kids-Reana and Stell not to go through the same thing like her. She felt her childhood emotions from Reana, and she decided to guard the kids.


	17. Chapter 14

Title: Lux of Agatha (Umbrella Story Season 2)

Summary: One day, a gladiator who calls himself "Umbrella" broke the rules of RHG battle and attacked the other gladiators. He got his final mission to kill FLLFFL(ALFA) from the Division. This fanfic is about Resh's Umbrella. Thanks to Resh for making awesome videos.

* * *

Lux of Agatha Chapter 14

 _'_ _At first I thought it was the same person.'_

When the party was over, Alfa came back to his home. He pondered over Jomm's word.

 _'_ _He said he couldn't find his son's corpse. Then, do you know for sure about his death or is it only conjecture?'_

Alfa recalled the battle happened at the day. At the moment, the battle resulted in countless victims, including Agatha and Gaon. In case of Agatha, she died of excessive bleeding.

'And due to the explosion caused by the electric wires, the kid was…'

At the moment, the ground where Gaon was standing had many cracks and broken electric wires from the base were causing sparks. And Alfa looked after the woman and he urged Atrox to save the boy. But Atrox ignored his word and he shooted the gun at Alfa, and the energy blaster from the gun met the spark and there was a huge explosion. After the explosion, when the cops searched the area, only thing they found were torn clothes of Gaon and blood stains. So Gaon and Atrox was considered to be dead.

'What if… they are still alive?'

He needed to check the place where Jomm indicated.

* * *

Next day

"Today is a holiday…?"

Caligo asked to Alfa, who arrived at GMC in the early morning. It wasn't national holiday, but all committee members decided not to attend the office because everyone will be tired after the party. Only Caligo and his children stayed there last night because it's difficult to take the kids home alone.

"Ah, er…"

"?"

"May…may I borrow the chopper on the roof?"

"Chopper? Is there anything wrong?"

"Chopper? Alfa, do you ride chopper?"

Caligo and Alfa turned around and looked at the source of the voice. There, Reana was heading to them, holding Yupia's hand. Or rather, Yupia was dragged by Reana.

"Yupia?"

"H,Hi…"

Hesistantly, Yupia answered to Alfa. After the greeting, there was a short silence. Reana broke the silence and began to talk.

"Do you ride helicopter, Alfa? I want to ride too! I wanna ride!"

"Reana, I told you not to pester."

"Boo…"

"Go and return Yupia the scarf. Do you know where it is?"

"Okay…"

Disappointed, Reana grabbed Yupia's hand and went back the way she came. After their appearance disappeared from the sight, Caligo looked at Alfa. Taking his curious stares, Alfa hesitated. What if, if he said to Caligo that his son might be still alive, and it turned out it's not true? Except Jomm's word, there was no clue whether Gaon is alive or not. Is it right to give Caligo hope, in the absence of confidence?

Alfa decided.

"It's nothing serious, just… I have something to want to find out personally. I don't need the pilot, I have an experience handling the chopper."

"…"

"Does it need some specific reason to use the chopper?"

Caligo shook his head at Alfa's word. Instead, Caligo took out a phone from his pocket.

"No, not at all Just… I have to talk to him before someone uses the chopper."

Replying to Alfa, Caligo sent a message to someone with his phone.

"Ah, you mean the friend of yours who have the gladiator-phobia. So the chopper was his property, too."

"Yes, it is. It seemed like he uses it frequently because of his leg. But he said we can use the chopper anytime only if we let him know that we want to use it. It'll be okay now, I just send him the message. You can use it right now."

"Thank you, Caligo. See you later."

Finishing his word, Alfa went toward the stairs heading to the rooftop. Caligo stared at his back for a moment, silently.

* * *

This cave, located in the middle of the snowcapped mountain, was full of experimental equipments and some surgery instruments as usual. The interior was very huge and wide. In the middle of the lab, there was a big lab table, and a red figure was laid on it, without any movement. Under the table, a pond of blood was there, and separated infusion lines were on the ground. But, what was different from yesterday was that penetrated wound on Wrench's body was nowhere to be found.

A psychic healer withdrew from the table and looked at Atrox, who nodded at the healer. Then the healer gathered the tools he brought and left the cave.

Atrox averted his eyes from the back of the healer and he glanced at Wrench again. Wrench was still unconscious.

But even if he become awake, he will not able to act consciously. Exactly, he won't fight with his own mind. The chip, which is embedded in Wrench's brain this time, was not a kind of brainwashing thing. It was a so-called 'berserker chip', which is used to reinforce the soldiers in the warfront. It can maximize the aggressiveness of people. It was the way Atrox chose to make Wrench defeat Alfa.

The plan Atrox had was going smoothly. Even when he let Wrench to fight Jomm, he had never thought Wrench would won against Jomm, one of the most promising gladiators. Like what he planned, Jomm attended the 1st anniversary party of GMC after the battle, and he surely met Caligo there. And Jomm would say to Alfa, rather than Caligo(who is completely stranger to Jomm himself) that he fought against a gladiator who looks similar to Caligo. And, Atrox just get the information that Alfa is heading to this cave, alone.

This time, Atrox will win this fight.

* * *

Author's word:

Who will win in this fight?


End file.
